Born into Slavery
by jdc6
Summary: AU Slave Korra/Asami-Years have passed since slavery has ended in the Fire Nation. Today many citizens from the South are kidnapped and forced to live a life of servitude in pro slavery nations. What happens when the South's Princess/General is taken from her home and forced to become a servant and falls in love with Asami Sato daughter of the President of the United Republic.
1. Chapter 1

**Born Into Slavery**

 _ **Prelude- How it really is**_

 _"Long ago the four nations lived in perfect harmony, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The Fire Nation had been struggling economically for the past few years and it was then that their current leader, Fire Lord Sozin, took it upon himself to remedy the situation. He sent massive amounts of troops to the air nation and captured and forced many citizens to become slaves. A war had begun as the remaining nations The Earth Kingdom and The United Water Tribes of the North and South Poles worked together to try to end the Fire Nation's cruel treatment and enslavement of an entire nation._

 _It was almost a hundred years later when my sister Azula and I found the last surviving child of the Air Nation in Capital City. We agreed to take Aang to the South Pole to escape enslavement. It was only after we neared the south that my sister betrayed us. Aang and I had walked straight into an ambush. I was taught a very hard lesson by my father, Fire Lord Ozai, about treason that left a terrible scar on my face. I was banished and Aang managed to escape. It was then I united with the other two nations and took down my father and was named the new Fire Lord._

 _After winning The Hundred Year War my trusted advisor nicknamed "Avatar" Aang and I ended slavery in the Fire Nation. Only a few years later the Earth Kingdom had become corrupt and began requesting slaves. It was then the North betrayed the South and The United Water Tribes of the North and South Poles was no more. Northerners began raiding the south and delivering slaves onto the Earth Kingdom and in return were turning up huge profits. Soon Avatar Aang and I began to speak out against these heinous crimes being committed in the south. Both the Northern Water Tribe and Earth kingdom threatened war if we did not back down. The few decedents of the air nation Aang had were left under protection of the Fire Nation._

 _Years passed and in order to appease the pro slavery nations angry with the new fire lord's decision, Avatar Aang and I created The United Republic of Nations a pro-slavery nation where its capital, Republic City, is known as a major slave trading hub. Many years later slavery is at an all-time high in The Northern Water Tribe, The United Republic of Nations, and the Earth Kingdom. Every Year Thousands of Southerners from The Southern Water Tribe are beaten, kidnapped, and forced into slavery. They are smuggled passed the Southern Water Tribe's defensives in what is known as the Serpent's Pass._

 _No matter how hard The South's Chief tries to keep his people safe; more and more men, women, and even children are taken against their will and forced to live a life of servitude under cruel masters. Today the South is led by Chief Tonraq who is a brave and fearless leader. His only child, Princess Korra, has moved up the ranks in the Southerners Army and has become an amazing general being the first ever woman awarded the band of the "Warrior" she is determined to stop the North's continuous raids by any means necessary.. The United Republic of Nation's is led by President Hiroshi Sato a wealthy aristocrat who invented the sato-mobile and runs the many of the biggest state of the art factories that produce sato-mobiles and other high innovations. He is also known for utilizing vast amounts of slave labor to keep his company running._

 _There are however, a few souls in pro slavery nations that are against forcing people to become servants; these people are known as benders, because they wish to "bend the natural order", and allow all men to be seen as equal. Freedom Fighters have created what is known as the Secret Tunnel a network of secret routes and safe houses to help enslaved southerners escape to the Fire Nation. However most never make it. Hope of ever stopping this great injustice seems slim, but I believe Korra can change the world." – Zuko._


	2. info

Announcement:

I went back and edited the prelude making it a little longer so check it out guys. With everything going on with finals and junk I can't update this story till later on this week. Chapter one of this story will be longer than my other ones.


End file.
